Dental Tools
by RockDiva
Summary: Gill was going to be their hero. The four of them would escape. His plan was foolproof. Until it went horribly wrong. Implied Gill/Peach, but I think you could also take it as friendship.


**Author's Note - **I've been in a Finding Nemo mood this month and along with that mood, I've become re-obsessed with my love for Gill/Peach. I don't know why I have always loved this pairing, but I have. So, seeing as I now have a long list of ficlet ideas written down to work off, this may be just one of a handful or more oneshots with the two. I really do feel like Gill and Peach are pretty darn close (given even the short bit of interaction they have in the film) so that's why I'm exploring how some of that may have come about in the early days.

I will fully admit that it's been ages since I've watched the film's commentary/deleted scenes/etc. So, I don't even know if any of this is keeping with what was laid down in said commentary/deleted scenes/etc. But, meh, I don't care. This is just my little Gill/Peach take on Gill's first escape attempt in spite of what actually may have happened. Like with most fanfiction, I take liberties with the backstories and I make assumptions as are fitting and convenient for this particular tale. I also take some, perhaps extreme, liberties with what Peach can do outside of just being plastered to the side of the fish tank.

_Disclaimer - _I don't own _Finding Nemo_. I don't know if this story plot has ever been used on FFN or elsewhere before. If so, it is coincidence.

**Dental Tools**

He had to get out of there. They all had to get out of there. It wasn't right for four fish to spend their lives in a tank. Sure, the others didn't really know any better. Peach had been bought from Ebay, having been previously in a home and then shipped off mercilessly. Gurgle had been purchased from some store called Pet Palace. As for Jacques, well, they weren't really sure, but they all assumed he was from a pet store as well.

Gill, however, had more reason than them all to get out. He was from the ocean. He knew what it meant to be free. He knew what it was like to live the life every fish was supposed to live. He had to get back. And he wanted his new friends to experience the same freedom he'd once enjoyed. They didn't deserve to spend life behind glass.

So, Gill spent his early days in the tank sharing his stories of the ocean with his three companions. He filled their heads with dreams and wonder. By the time he was through with them, they were putty in his fins, willing to let him take his place as a sort of leader among them. And as leader, he began spending his nights thinking up multiple means of escape. He would then bring them to his friends the next day and get their feedback. But none seemed very foolproof and nearly none were actually even feasible. Still, they were growing more and more eager to be free too and waited anxiously for a plan that could work.

Then one day it happened. Dr. Sherman purchased a bubble blowing volcano. Mount Wannahockaloogie. At first it was a menacing new presence in the box of water. However, Gill began studying it. He began analyzing it carefully. Until, at last, he formulated a plan. Somehow, he'd have to find a way to get it to shoot them all out of the tank and towards the toilet.

"This one's practically foolproof, Peach," Gill said enthusiastically. "I can feel it." Peach smiled as she leaned up against the tank wall and spoke with Gill one night. Gill had begun telling her his plans as soon as he came up with them. Not only was she a great listener, she usually was the most supportive of his ideas. They had been added to the tank very closely together, Peach arriving a few days before as the first addition to the dentist's new "toy" and Gill the second. Naturally, this made their connection stronger than with some of the others. "Every drain leads to the ocean. I remember my father telling me that when he was teaching me safety tips." Gill felt a slight pang as he mentioned his life back in the ocean and it didn't go unnoticed by the starfish.

"You're right, Gill," Peach nodded. "This does seem like the best plan you've ever had. But…"

"But what?" Gill's wide smile faded a little and she moved her eyes away from him nervously. She hated being the voice of reason if it meant standing between him and the thing he wanted so desperately.

"Well, there's a lot of things to consider, Gill. I mean, how will we be able to aim the volcano towards the bathroom? What if we miss?"

"Okay, so I haven't really thought it all out, but I know it can work." Gill's face was plastered with determination. "We'll all make it out and we'll all be free. Oh, just wait until you see the ocean, Peach. It's like nothing you've ever seen."

"I believe you." A faint smile touched the edges of Peach's mouth. Part of her would actually prefer finding her way back home to her family in the tank she once lived in as opposed to going to the ocean. Then again, she was beginning to think she'd follow Gill anywhere he wanted to go. "Look, Gill, just give it a little more thought. Let's not rush this. When you think you've got it all figured out, I'm in."

"Thanks, Peach. I can always count on you." He smiled and went back to the skull he chose to sleep in every night. He knew she was right. He'd have to make sure everything was nearly perfectly calculated before giving it a shot.

That shot came a few weeks later. After more studying, a few simulations and so on, the four fish were ready to give it a go. Peach and Jacques slowly, but surely lifted the bottom of Mt. Wannahockaloogie so that it was tilted.

"Got it, Peach?" Gill asked with concern as Jacques backed away, leaving the decorative prop solely on the starfish's back.

"I think so," Peach responded. It wasn't easy, nor was it even supposed to be physically possible for a creature with her physical structure, but Peach would do whatever she needed to for it to work.

"Great." Gill took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm going to go first. Not so I can get out, but because if anything goes wrong, I don't want it happening to you guys. Gurgle, keep an eye out. If it goes smoothly, the rest of you can follow me. Got it?" They all waited as Gill swam to the top of the volcano and positioned himself inside the opening. "Alright. Jacques, turn on the bubbles now."

"Oui," the shrimp quickly obeyed and with a high pressure blast of water and bubbles Gill was sent flying out of the tank and into the open air. However, the projectile hadn't been enough having been only held on the back of Peach and Gill landed instead on a cart of tools.

"Gill!" Gurgle cried out in shock and Jacques and Peach hurried over to see what was wrong, Peach reattaching herself to the glass of the tank. To their horror, they saw that Gill had landed directly on a dental pick.

The sharp point seared into Gill's body and without thinking he jumped into the air, falling back onto it again. He flopped again. And again. It was no longer simply from the shock of pain, but the lack of water causing his fish instincts to flop around in search for what his body needed. But there was no water to be found. Just more and more tools.

_How many are there? _Gill inwardly cursed as he flopped from one sharp tool to another. Suddenly, he landed on one, he couldn't even tell what it was at this point, that sent a horrible ripping sensation through his right fin. If he weren't gasping for air, he would have screamed in pain. All he could do was pray the damage only felt worse than it was, but he was certain he knew what had happened. Of course, at this point, it didn't matter. If the dentist was even a few milliseconds late, as they had scheduled their attempt close enough to his arrival in case the worst should happen, Gill wouldn't have much of a chance of surviving.

"Gill!" Peach began to panic as she watched her friend in his clearly pained state as he flopped helplessly. "Where is that dentist!"

"He's not going to make it," Gurgle began panicking as well. Being a worrier by nature, it was impossible for him to see how everything could work out.

"Don't say that!" Peach reprimanded sharply. "He's just gotta make it. Come on, come on!" She watched the door for it to move.

Suddenly, the receptionist entered the room with a box, but she dropped it quickly when she saw Gill flopping about on the cart. "What's this?" She carefully picked him up, more than confused by how he'd made it out to begin with. However, she wasted no time in putting him back. "Poor little guy. Here you go," she released him back into the fish tank and turned back to what she was doing before, making a mental note to tell Dr. Sherman what had happened.

The other three surrounded Gill in sweet relief and cheer as the glorious oxygen of the water refilled his lungs. For a moment everything was blurry, but soon enough his head began to clear and he began to feel stable again. He was about to join in their joy at his being alive when pain jolted through his fish body. Groaning, he sank backwards toward the floor of the tank.

"Oh no," Gurgle said over and over nervously as Peach moved closer to examine the damage.

"Gill?" She carefully laid one of her points against him in an effort to reassure him, or maybe herself, that everything was going to be okay.

"It's gone, Peach. It's practically gone," Gill opened his eyes and looked at her with such a pathetic look of complete failure and self-loathing that Peach could hardly bear it. Before she could ask what he meant, he rolled over so that she could see his right side, groaning as he did.

The starfish gasped as she saw the shredded fin and long gash along his face. "Oh, Gill, I…" before she could finish, the dentist arrived and made a beeline for the tank, having already been informed.

The fish scattered, leaving Gill laying there as Dr. Sherman studied him through the glass. "Hold on, fella. We'll see if we can't get you taken care of." With that, he turned and went to phone a veterinarian.

Peach returned to Gill's side. "Did you hear that, Gill? It's going to be alright. You'll see."

"I'm just glad it was me and not any of you," Gill smiled weakly. At least there was something left to be proud of.

"You don't mean that," Peach chastised him, but he didn't seem to hear her as he wafted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"_Unless he was out of the water too long, he should be fine. You'll know if he eventually starts swimming around again. Probably just stunned right now. Keep the tank clean and the gash should heal up on its own. And one more thing. Get a lid for your tank."_

The vet's assessment of Gill's condition replayed in Peach's mind. Gurgle and Jacques had long gone to sleep in an attempt to forget the day's events, but Peach remained nearby Gill. She hoped he would wake up soon. She knew he wasn't dead and she was certain he wouldn't die, but it would still be nice for him to open his eyes and at least reaffirm her certainty.

After a little while longer, Peach finally let her eyes close. She was about to give into sleep completely when she heard something. It was a mumble; it almost sounded like her name. "Peach." This time it was louder and she knew whose voice it was. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Gill floating in front of her. "Sorry to wake you, Peach. I just…" he wasn't sure he had a legitimate reason.

"No, no, I'm glad you did," Peach responded honestly. "I'm also glad you're finally awake."

"I've been awake for awhile actually," Gill looked away guiltily. "I was just in pain and my pride and…well, you understand right?"

Peach nodded although she had to admit it angered her a little. He could have at least reassured her sooner. He could have reassured _all of them_ sooner. Yet, she couldn't hate him for it. "As long as you're okay. How do you feel?"

"The pain isn't so bad anymore. I just wish…well, I wish for a lot of things I guess." Gill looked slightly jaded, something that startled the starfish. "But I guess there's nothing that I can do about it now."

"It's my fault, Gill," her comment was unexpected and confused him. "I wasn't able to hold the volcano the way you needed me to. I'm sorry. If I had done better, maybe you would have made it. Maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt," Peach took the blame.

"Now wait a second," Gill wasn't about to let her think it was her fault. "You have no reason to apologize. I miscalculated the distance based on your ability to lift it by yourself." Suddenly, Gill went silent and Peach watched him closely. She could tell that the meticulously thoughtful Moorish Idol was deeply considering something. "I can't believe I'm so stupid," he said at last, looking at Peach as he did. "What would have happened if I hadn't missed?"

"You would be free now," Peach answered, but it wasn't the answer he wanted.

"But what if Gurgle had made it next? And then Jacques?" Gill seemed slightly frantic at this point. "Peach, don't you get it? No one would have been there to lift the volcano for you. You would have been stuck here."

"I know," Peach confessed.

"What do you mean you know?"

"I thought about it a little while after you figured out the whole plan and told me," she explained.

"And you didn't tell me? Why didn't you tell me?" Gill gave her an odd look, wanting to get the bottom of what he was hearing. It didn't make sense.

"I don't know…because…you were happy. You were all happy. The plan seemed foolproof excepting that minor detail. I didn't want to ruin things. And I didn't want to stand in the way of you and freedom." Peach shrugged a little as she gave her reasons. "Of course, I guess if I'd told you, maybe you'd still be fine." The thought occurred to her.

"For the last time, Peach, it's not your fault," Gill spoke firmly, wanting her to get the point once and for all. "And since when are you a minor detail? How could you even think that?"

"I don't know, I just...I would have been fine," Peach shrugged again. "I mean, being behind glass is all I've ever known. I bet I wouldn't even know how to survive in the ocean." She chuckled a little, hoping to lighten the mood.

Gill sighed in slight agitation over the whole situation. "I'm serious, Peach. I couldn't have forgiven myself if we'd all made it out without you." He sighed again and rolled his eye a little to look at his newly deformed fin. "I guess I should be glad it didn't work."

"Now you listen to me," Peach looked at him sternly. "I would have rather you all gotten out and left me sitting in this tank alone for however long than what happened to you because it didn't work."

There was silence between them for a few moments, but at last it was broken by the unexpected sound of Gill's laughter. He was amused by their equally strong wills. "So I guess that's it. There's nothing we can do to change what happened is there?"

"I guess not," Peach relented to the obvious truth.

"I can't change the fact that I didn't think about you and you can't blame yourself for what happened to me so let's just put it behind us." As usual, Gill was quick to formulate some sort of solution for the problem at hand even if it wasn't fully logical. Peach looked at Gill's injuries, wondering how she would be able to forget it so long as she would be faced with the site of his scars every day. Then again, it's what he wanted so she was willing to try. As if reading her mind, Gill added, "And I'll do my best to not let this fin stop me. We'll just pretend it's no different than before."

Peach smiled. She could live with that if he could. "Nothing can phase you can it?" She laughed a little. She was thinking about finally excusing herself for the night when she noticed Gill was on the verge of saying something else.

"You know," he seemed slightly hesitant. "I'll never let anything happen to you out there. None of you. I promise. So you won't have to worry about not surviving in the ocean."

It took Peach a few seconds to figure out what he meant. "Wait, so you mean we're not giving up?"

"Not a chance," Gill said confidently, proving Peach was right about nothing being able to phase him. "And next time, the plan will be foolproof…_for_ _all of us_."

**The End**


End file.
